leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warp tile
For the type of special tile featured in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, see Dungeon tile. in ]] A warp tile or teleport tile is a special tile featured in games since Generation I. Once stepped upon, the player is transported instantly to a connecting warp tile elsewhere. The connecting warp tile could be anywhere, generally within the building that the player is exploring. In the games Generation I and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen The warp tile is first and predominately found in Silph Co.'s head office building in Saffron City. Inside there is a mass network of the tiles, which the player has to navigate through in order to complete the task. In , this task was made easier, as the floor number was displayed each time the player was transported. Warp tiles are also found in Saffron Gym. Warp tiles in Kanto are usually indicated by a diamond while in FireRed and LeafGreen, the ones in Saffron Gym are indicated by green squares. In the Generation I games, using the move or an Escape Rope while stepping on a warp tile will shorten the warping animation. While it usually takes about six seconds, the shorter animation is only four seconds long. Generation II Unlike the preceding generation, warp tiles are rare in Generation II. In Johto, one can be found in Team Rocket HQ, which, unlike standard warp tiles, transports the player to a normal tile instead of another warp tile. In Johto, the regular variety is featured only in the Tin Tower, where they are used to navigate the upper floors of the building. Warp tiles can also be found in Saffron Gym in Kanto. Most warp tiles in the games are indicated by a diamond while the ones in Johto at the Tin Tower are indicated by pink squares with a white outline. Generation III In Hoenn, there are two styles of warp tiles. One style appears in the Team Aqua or Team Magma Hideout in Lilycove City, which serves the same role as warp tiles in previous generations. These warp tiles are indicated by a circle. They have an expanded role in , where these warp tiles are used to traverse Mossdeep Gym's maze similar to that in Saffron Gym, and again to traverse a similar maze in the Trick House. These warp tiles are indicated by an octagon. Hoenn also introduced one-way warp tiles, where the tile on the other end of the warp is a warp tile but does nothing if stepped on. The other style appears in the Mossdeep Gym and a similarly-designed maze in the Trick House. In , these warp tiles only serve as a quick exit from the Gym from Tate and Liza's area, as well as a way to return to the start of the corresponding Trick House maze. Generation IV In Sinnoh, warp tiles can be found in the Galactic Veilstone Building. Two-way warp tiles are yellow and only go between areas on the same floor, while one-way warp tiles are green and only go between areas on different floors. Warp tiles in the Sinnoh games are indicated by a circle. In Johto, warp tiles are used only once in Team Rocket HQ, and numerous times on the higher floors of the Bell Tower. In Kanto, they are found yet again at the Saffron Gym. Warp tiles in HeartGold and SoulSilver are indicated by green squares in the Saffron Gym or yellow ones at the Bell Tower. One-way warp titles also appear at the end of Hearthome Gym, Blackthorn Gym, and Saffron Gym as quick exits. Generation V In Unova, warp tiles are also rare. In , they only appear in Big Stadium and Small Court and are colored blue. There's a one-way warp tile as well on Drayden /[[Iris]] 's platform in the Opelucid Gym. Regular warp tiles become more abundant in , appearing on the Plasma Frigate. All warp tiles in Unova outside of Nimbasa City are indicated by green circles. Generation VI In Kalos, warp tiles can be found in the Anistar Gym, the Laverre Gym, and the Lysandre Labs. The warp tiles found at the last two locations are round and light green, except for the one-way warp tiles, which are colored yellow. In the Anistar Gym, the warp tiles are square-shaped and yellow, and work in both directions. At the Lysandre Labs, after defeating Aliana, the player must choose one of the two warp tiles she was guarding in order to proceed, with the one-way warp tile taking the player back to the beginning. At the Laverre Gym, the player can use a one-way warp tile to transport themselves from Valerie's room to the entrance. In Hoenn, warp tiles once again appear in the Team Aqua Hideout and Team Magma Hideout, having the same round and green appearance as the warp tiles in Kalos. Besides normal two-way tiles, the player can also use a warp tile in the hideout's submarine room to return to a warp tile near the entrance, although this tile will not be not connected to the submarine room, instead transporting the player into a storage room. One white warp tile also appears in the Mossdeep Gym, working as a shortcut back to the entrance after Tate and Liza have been defeated. Generation VII In Alola, there is a pair of warp tiles in the mansion on Aether Paradise. The warp tile is located in the center of the second room, and leads to Lusamine's research chamber, where she stores frozen Pokémon in tanks. It is also the location in which she uses Nebby to summon Ultra Wormholes. After the player has battled Lusamine and left the area, these warp tiles become unusable. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, this same warp tile reappears during Episode RR when the mansion is temporarily transformed into Team Rocket's Castle. The player is required to defeat the in Team Rainbow Rocket in order to activate this warp tile and reach Giovanni at the center of the castle. A set of one-way warp tiles also appear at the . After an Elite Four member has been defeated, a multicolored warp tile behind them will light up and teleport the player to a tile outside of their respective chamber's door. Once all Elite Four members have been defeated, the warp tile in the middle of the hall will become active, transporting the player to the 's chamber. Changes between generations | | | | |} |} In the anime Warp tiles made their only anime appearance in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. used a warp tile to transport , , and , trapping them in an empty room with no exit. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Warp tiles first appeared in Chancing Upon Chingling, where found one by accident while infiltrating the Team Galactic HQ. He then proceeded to step onto multiple other warp tiles in his effort to find the room where the imprisoned were being kept. Another warp tile appeared in Gyarados Changes, where accidentally stepped onto one in Team Flare's HQ, transporting him into the ultimate weapon's control room and in front of Lysandre. A warp tile appeared inside the Plasma Frigate in Flying Ship, where it was used by Colress. de:Teleporter it:Mattonelle#Teletrasporto ja:ワープパネル zh:空间传送面板